Spending the Fourth of July with You
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Ryu was never interested in celebrations, but when Little Mac forced him to watch the fireworks on the Fourth of July, Ryu realized his feelings for the boxer. Little Mac x Ryu slash oneshot.


**Title: Spending the Fourth** **of July with You**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: Ryu was never interested in celebrations, but when Little Mac forced him to watch the fireworks on the Fourth of July, Ryu realized his feelings for the boxer. Little Mac x Ryu slash oneshot.**

 **Pairings: Ryu x Little Mac slash**

 **WARNINGS: Slash**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Happy 4** **th** **of July! *sips her Dr. Pepper and munches on BBQed ribs* Me and Paradigm of Writing are planning on writing a sequel to One Fist Short From Love, so here's a oneshot to hold you guys over.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Smash Bros. fandom.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Spending the Fourth** **of July with You**

Ryu was never interested in celebrations. Whenever Christmas or Thanksgiving came in the Smash Mansion, Ryu never joined in. Being someone who would rather train to get stronger, he never had celebrations with anyone in the Smash Mansion, not even with his closest friend, Little Mac.

Speaking of which, the two had been close since Ryu first joined the roster. They enjoyed spending time together by training and fighting in matches. Ryu respected Little Mac's strength, as Little Mac was to Ryu's.

Today was the Fourth of July, and some of the Smashers were outside, barbecuing steaks, ribs, and burgers, while the others worked on the fireworks for the night.

As usual, Ryu stayed in his room, uninterested in this celebration. Sighing, he watched the other Smashers from the window, laughing and having a good time.

Ryu rolled his eyes as he tightened his headband.

"Ryu!"

Ryu heard a voice from behind the door, and he turned to see Little Mac opening it and walking in. A large grin was plastered on his face.

"Hey," Ryu greeted calmly. "Why the happy face?"

Little Mac chuckled. "It's the Fourth of July! Mario said that I need to come get you!" he exclaimed.

Ryu shook his head. "Not interested."

Little Mac's expression changed into a frown. "Oh come on!" he whined, "You never celebrate anything with us! I think it's time for you to get out of your shell for once."

Ryu sighed. "Mac, I said I'm not _interested._ "

Little Mac rolled his eyes and he grabbed Ryu's hand. "C'mon, you'll enjoy it!"

"Wai—" Before Ryu could protest, Little Mac dragged him out of the Mansion.

The sky was tinted orange, indicating that it was sunset. The sky was also cloudless, making it a good day for the Smashers to send out fireworks.

Little Mac brought Ryu to the picnic table, where two plates of food awaited them. "You like food, right?" Little Mac asked, a smile spreading across his face again.

Ryu rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Well, there's plenty for you here!" Little Mac exclaimed as he grabbed a rib and took a bite.

Ryu, despite not wanting to be here right now, decided to stuff his face like always. Taking a large bite of the steak, he groaned upon tasting the delicious meat.

"You like it?" Little Mac asked.

Ryu nodded. "Of course. This is…delicious." He said as he took another large bite of the steak.

"I'm glad!" Little Mac cried, taking more bites of his rib.

Ryu stared at the boxer. Usually, Little Mac was serious and silent, but now? He was happy and excited like a puppy.

 _He's cute that way, honestly,_ he thought. However, he shook his head at that thought. Why would he feel that way? Little Mac was just a friend!

When he looked around, he noticed that the other Smashers were wearing different clothing. Mario was wearing a red, white, and blue overalls and hat, while Pikachu was wearing a party hat with the same colors. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, eating and laughing.

During the day, Little Mac couldn't keep his mouth shut. He talked to Ryu about the Fourth of July and its origins, and the more he spoke about this day, the more excited he became. Ryu, surprisingly, did not mind it. He listened to Little Mac's talking intently, nodding and making a few comments along the way.

Hours later, it was nighttime. The moon was up, illuminating the sky as the stars sparkled.

Little Mac dragged Ryu to a hill, and the two sat down. "This is the best part of this day," Little Mac explained. "Watching the fireworks."

Ryu looked up at the night sky. When he blinked, he heard fireworks coming off, and in the sky, the fireworks turned into colorful explosions.

Ryu watched, amazed. They were so colorful, and deep inside, he enjoyed watching them.

 _This is beautiful,_ Ryu thought, his gaze fixated on the fireworks.

Little Mac was also gazing up at the sky, smiling like an idiot. "It's so nice, huh Ryu?" he asked the martial artist.

Ryu nodded. "Yeah…" he agreed.

"Spending time with you here, watching the fireworks and having a good time this Fourth of July…I'll never forget it."

Ryu blushed when Little Mac mentioned the first bit. He turned his head to the boxer, smiling. "And I'm glad that you dragged me out here to spend that time with you," he said.

Little Mac turned to face his friend, and he grinned. "I'm glad you felt that way, Ryu."

"…"

There was silence between them as they watched the fireworks. Ryu shook, gulping down a lump in his throat. _Should I tell him? What if he doesn't accept me?_

"Mac?" Ryu piped up.

Little Mac turned to face Ryu again, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah?" he questioned.

"Watching these fireworks…it made me think about our friendship," Ryu began, sweat rolling down his face.

"And?" Little Mac questioned, wondering where he was going with this.

"And…" _Here goes..._ "I…during today, I…have feelings for you."

Little Mac's eyes widened in shock. "Really?" he asked.

Ryu nodded, still sweating. "Y-yeah! We were friends for some time, but…I'm falling in love with you."

Little Mac smiled brightly. "I…I feel the same way towards you too, Ryu."

Ryu's eyes widened. "R-really? I'm glad!"

"Well…" Little Mac leaned closer to Ryu. "Perhaps we could share a little kiss?"

Ryu gulped. However, he leaned close to Little Mac's face, and their lips met. The two kissed passionately, their eyes closed as they held each other. They then lay down on the grass, still kissing for a few more seconds until they stopped to catch their breath.

Little Mac looked up at the sky, holding Ryu close. "I love you Ryu. Happy Fourth of July."

"I love you too, Mac."

This was a Fourth of July neither of them will forget.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
